


My Turn

by marvelidiot



Series: Sexy Times with Steve and Sam [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelidiot/pseuds/marvelidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Steve to know he's not made of glass, he doesn't have a gag reflex and his fellatio skills are being criminally underutilized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

Sam took Steve’s length in his mouth, dragging his lube-slick hands over Steve’s hard chest. Steve whimpered his praise and Sam glowed with it.

This had always been Sam’s favorite part of sex. The giving and receiving of blowjobs. There was something so incongruous and titillating about being on his knees for someone and having all the power. And the way Steve’s thighs were trembling told Sam he did have the power here. He was in control of Steve’s open-mouthed panting, the way his fingers twisted in the sheets, the little half-thrusts of his hips as he tried to keep from pushing into Sam’s throat. And usually that was enough. Lord knows, Steve was beautiful like this. Sam’s dick was pushing up against his jeans with an almost laughable urgency as he took in the sight of Steve’s abs rolling and contracting and listened to his quiet sighs and little grunts, the way he gritted out Sam’s name like it was being physically dragged from behind his teeth. God, this could be enough.

But Sam wanted something a little different from Steve, had been thinking about how to broach the topic for a while now actually. He pulled off of Steve’s dick, kissed the glistening head, and sat back on his haunches.

“Fuck,” Steve cursed, sitting up. His face was pink and dazed and his hair looked windswept from where he’d gripped it, run his hands through it so he wouldn’t grab Sam. Which was kinda the problem.

Sam smiled up at him. “I’m not done with you yet,” he promised.

“Hhmm?” Steve asked. He dragged his fingers down his sweaty chest and Sam watched the slow descent of his hand to his cock. Steve took himself in hand and slowly stroked his length. “What else do you have planned for us?” he asked.

“Well,” Sam said, “I was thinking of finishing you off with my mouth.” He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Steve’s languid jacking off.

“I like the sound of that,” Steve said, smiling lazily.

“But I was thinking maybe you would stop holding back this time.”

Steve lifted his chin. “Holding back?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. He dropped a chaste kiss on Steve’s thigh. “I’ll have you know that I’m not made of glass, I have zero gag reflex, and my skills in this department are being criminally under-utilized.” He nipped at Steve’s skin with his teeth.

Steve frowned. “Sam, I am a lot stronger than you.”

“Well, I’m not asking you to hurl me into a wall or anything.” He smiled up at Steve, whose lips twitched like he wanted to smile too.

But then he assumed his serious face.

“I could hurt you,” he said.

Sam pressed butterfly kisses to Steve’s fingers still wrapped loosely around his dick. “But you won’t.”

“Sam,” Steve said, the word turning to a hiss as Sam licked the head of his cock. “You’re distracting me from some very important points,” he said shakily.

“I always feel you wanting to,” Sam murmured. “I’m telling you that you can.”

“Sam,” Steve began again, but this time it fell away into a groan. “Breaking you would not be sexy.”

Sam nuzzled Steve’s dick, ignoring his boyfriend’s stupid protests for a moment to press kisses all up and down his cock. Steve twitched when Sam flicked his tongue over the sensitive underside and Sam smirked up at him.

“Fuhhh,” Steve breathed, unable to find the hard K at the end of the word.   
Sam took Steve’s hands and placed them on his own shoulders.

Steve’s fingers curled hesitantly, and Sam sucked down to the base of Steve’s cock.

“Sh-i-i-i-i-itt,” Steve shuddered, his grip tightening for a second on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam swallowed around him and Steve made one of those little aborted rolls of his hips.

Sam moaned around his cock to encourage him, but Steve stilled.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. His fingers fluttered gently along Sam’s jaw and throat, and Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled off with a wet smack.

“If you’re hurting me, I’ll let you know,” he assured him. He slapped Steve’s calf just hard enough to sting. “I’ll do that, okay.”

Steve looked at him apprehensively and Sam sat up and pressed their lips together.

“I like it,” he said between kisses. “I promise.”

Steve looked bashful and love struck as he admitted, “I like it, too.”

“Good,” Sam said. “Now stop thinking so much and fuck my mouth already.”

Steve laughed. “You are terrible at dirty talk.”

“Hmph.” Sam pretended to pout, so Steve leaned forward and kissed the breath out of him. Steve nipped and sipped at Sam’s lips, his jaw, his earlobe (which made Sam’s hips jerk forward with a sharp jolt of want). Sam laughed breathlessly and gasped, “Not your turn yet.”

“This isn’t already my turn?” Steve asked.

Sam shook his head and smirked. “No, this is mine.”

He settled back onto his knees and in one go, took Steve all the way down to the balls. He swirled his tongue in little patterns that made Steve hiss. He took Steve’s hands and put them back on his shoulders. Steve very gently squeezed Sam’s arm.  Sam hummed and the pressure increased ever so slightly. _Baby steps_ , Sam supposed. But then, Sam wasn’t really a baby steps kind of guy. He was a leap-into-the-sky-with-experimental-wings kind of guy, so he unleashed everything in his arsenal to undo Steve’s perfect control, to snap that last bit of restraint away.

He licked and sucked and gently kneaded, he bobbed his mouth just around the head and then all up and down. He pressed open mouth kisses from the base to the tip, massaged Steve’s perineum gently, let his fingers tease further until Steve couldn’t hold back a moan. Sam did everything he knew Steve liked without pause, without letting up. And god, Steve was trembling, his hand twisting into the fabric of Sam’s shirt. And that was more like it.

Sam groaned his appreciation, relaxed his throat and just held his mouth open for Steve. And Steve finally got with the program and nudged his hips forward. One pump, two. Sam’s eyes drifted closed. He usually liked to hold eye contact while he sucked Steve off – Steve had a remarkably expressive face and it was a pity not to watch that flush travel down his face on to his chest – but Sam was too far gone himself. He palmed at his cock through his jeans and Steve stuttered, “That’s for – fuck – my turn,” and pinned Sam’s arm to the bed. And goddamn, that was hot. Steve fucking into his mouth and keeping him from touching himself. It was a whole new dynamic and Sam felt the arousal tightening in his gut, like a star growing denser and denser before detonating into a galactic light show that would put Beyonce’s Super Bowl halftime show to shame. Steve’s free hand was cupping Sam’s neck, his fingers pressing against the bulge his cock was making in Sam’s throat.

“Sam,” he panted, rutting forward in short, jerky bursts. “Sam, god, you feel so—Sam, oh my god.”

Sam hummed, getting off on the praise almost as much as everything else. Steve was thrusting into his mouth with abandon now—deep and powerful strokes—and every time Sam swallowed around him, Steve made a gorgeous, little yelping noise. Sam felt amazing, happy to be undoing Steve like this.

“Sam,” Steve gasped, “baby, you’re so good. So—fucking—good. God, keep going. Just let me—oh my god.” Steve grabbed Sam’s shoulder in a punishing grip as he curled forward. “I’m—I’m gonna— _hnnng._ ”

His hips snapped forward and his hold on Sam was absolutely crushing as he came. Sam stayed with him, sucked him through the aftershocks, slowly pulled off with a wet popping sound. “God,” Steve whispered, falling back on to the bed, limp and sated.

Sam wiped his mouth and climbed up Steve’s body. “How was it?” he asked, a huge, smug grin plastered on his face.

Steve pulled him down into a kiss that was as uncoordinated and perfect as teenagers on prom night. “You’re amazing,” he exhaled.

Sam preened. “I think you might have told me that once or twice before.”  
“No,” Steve said, still out of breath. “All those times, I didn’t know what I was talking about. You—that was incredible.”

“And just think, it’s your turn. You can return the favor.”

Steve snorted. “I’m sorry, do you think I can unhinge my jaw like that?”

“I didn’t mean an eye for an eye,” Sam laughed.

“Good,” Steve said. His cupped Sam’s face. “Because I was thinking, I’d lay you on this bed and fuck you reeaaal slow.” He slid his hand down to the zipper of Sam’s jeans.

“Is that what you were thinking?” Sam asked, his hard-on taking on a new immediacy with an offer like that on the table.

“Mm-hmm,” Steve said. His eyes twinkled. “It’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, but Samsteve deserve it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
